Miraculously Soulbound
by HarikYT
Summary: Marinette/Ladybug is soulbound with Adrien/Chat Noir I am awful at summaries. sorry Princess AU Soulmates AU ON HIATUS!
1. The trip part 1

**A/N This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!**

"Mari, wake up!" exclaimed Tikki, "You're going to be late for school!"

"Ah!" Marinette Realizes, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Purse, yep; earrings, yep." She listed, "Let's go running!"

Late, Marinette runs to school, arriving just before the last bell rings.

"Marinette, you are late once again!" voiced Miss Bustier, "Sit down before you get detention!"

As Marinette sits down Alya whispered "What's the excuse this time?"

"Not got one," Marinette replied, "though I wish I did today."

Before the end of Period 5

"Oh, and today I need you all to pack ready for a month trip," explained Miss Bustier, "for we are going to China to see the princess's coronation and, this trip is already paid for?"

Everyone leaves and goes home to pack for Friday's trip

As soon as Marinette gets home

"Marinette we need to talk to you," Sabine says carefully, "You may find this weird, but you are the uncrowned princess of China and you're going to be officially crowned next month."

"Wait that means my whole class is coming to my coronation," Marinette thought while saying it out loud, "oh my… WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? Also, why are we here if you are the king and queen?"

"We are here because that Bourgeois nearly caused a war, so we decided to rule from here and stop the war before it happened" Tom grimaced, "and since you are 17 you HAVE to take the crown"

"But… ok I'll go pack" Marinette groans

Marinette goes upstairs to pack

*VIBRATE* *VIBRATE* *VIBRATE*

Marinette picks up picks up the phone

"Hey Mari, just finished packing and I shall meet you at school tomorrow" Alya is on the other end heh

"Heya Al, see you tomorrow" Replied Marinette


	2. Thank You

**A/N Thank you for your support everyone**

 **I will keep updating but as my profile says I am a slow writer.**


	3. The trip part 2

**A/N In the story, it is now Tuesday. Harik**

"Oh, the limo is here!" Marinette exclaimed after sleeping and all her memories coming back to her during her sleep

Grabbing the purse Tikki is in, Marinette runs to the kitchen

"Hi Mama, hi Papa," Marinette says before eating her cereal

"Sweetie, you can also tell your friend, Alya was it? About the Royal thing, oh and by the time you set off on your flight we will most likely have landed," Sabine remembered

"Ok Mama see you at the coronation," Marinette replied

Time Skip - Two days later

"Ok so now I need to get ready for tomorrow while telling Alya," Marinette thought while she was getting ready.

Marinette runs downstairs eats breakfast and run to school just before being late

"Hey dudette" You know who says this by now

"Hi Mari," Adrien says hoping that Marinette doesn't hate him

"H-h-hi a-a-a-Adrien" Marinette stutters

"Why does she still hate me?" Adrien mentally tries to figure out

"Let's go inside," Alya says

The group goes inside, sits down and gets ready for class/HELL

"Alright due to us being invited by the King and Queen of China we have been allowed to use the whole day to plan our trip" Miss Bustier says "So, I would start planning, the groups are: Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya; Chloe, Nathaniel, Sabrina and Max; Ivan, Mylene, Alix and Kim; Juleka, Rose and Lila. You will keep this group on the plane and you shall be roommates"

"But…" Chloe screeched

"No my ship SHALL SAIL! No-one, including you, shall interrupt my ships" Miss Bustier shouted

"YASSS Miss Bustier, finally someone I can talk to who understands that the Adrienette ship shall sail" Alya Definitely says this

 **A/N I am evil, a cliffhanger already?**


	4. A Message For Fanfiction Readers

**A/N Hi I'm Harik, just wanted to say that this might become a bit of an assignment for me so yeah.**

 **I have been getting wonderful amounts of support from you so thanks.**

 **Just to stop gender assumptions I am a guy.**

 **Harik**


	5. The Spark

**A/N I am on a roll. Harik**

"YESSSSS. *Cough* *Cough* Alright please carry on with your plan. Oh, by the way, you didn't see me do anything" Miss Bustier says whilst trying to not look suspicious

"Alright, now we can plan" Nino started "First we could…." **(A/N Yeah… no!)**

Time Skip – The Next Day (Friday now)

"Mari wake up! It's the day you go to China!" Tikki shouts

"5 more- Wait, WHAT?" Mari says

"It's 8 'o clock as in 20 minutes left" Tikki explains

"Ah." Marinette manages to get out while rushing to get everything

Time Skip – Class

"Mari-Trash, congrats you're on time" The Bourgeois decided to open her ever-flappin gob

"Chloe, Shut up!" Marinette snapped "Hey Alya!"

"Hey Girl, what sup?"

"Nothing really"

"Hey Dudes!" Nino said

"Hey Alya, Hi Mari" Adrien nearly whispered

*Coloured sparks appear next to the corresponding person*

"Whoa," Everyone says at the same time


	6. The Big Suprise (The Spark part 2)

**A/N Hey, thank you all for your support, I really appreciate it. Harik**

"Um, that's, not right? Wait… oh sh-" Marinette says slowly

"No, there are kids reading this" Alya Warned Marinette

"Okay, so we shall ignore that, as it is not needed info. Right we need to go wait for the li- bus. Um, Alya can I talk to you girl." Marinette asks

"Of course, girl," Alya says while following Marinette to a secure space, "What's up?"

"The sky, now on to the subject at hand, you will be travelling in my limo with my private driver" Marinette explained, "The reason for this is because I am the princess of China."

"Yeah I don't," Alya realises she is telling the truth, "Girrrrrrllllllllll, that's awesome"

"DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" Marinette nearly shouts, "This will stay between you and me okay?"

"Okay. Okay. Sorry," Alya apologises

*Marinette checks watch*

"Let's get to the class," Marinette tells Alya

"Yeah, let's go China!"

Time skip – At bus & limo

"Oh! I bet that limo is for me!" Chloe tried to be fancy, the little snob

"Nope, it says here that this limo is for Marinette, Alya and two others," Miss Bustier deadpanned, "Do you girls know who you want to come along with you?"

"Obviously me!" Chloe says while walking to the limo, finding that it is locked

"Nope. We pick Adrien and Nino," Alya giggles

"The thing that's funny is I have the key!" Marinette says bursting out in laughter

"Dudes, how did you get a limo?" Nino asks

"I own it," Marinette says while trying to look like she isn't showing off

"WHAT! YOU OWN A LIMO, Ridiculous utterly Ridiculous!"

"Really? This is a solid gold limo, how did you get it?" Adrien asks intrigued

"I'm kidding, though I do own like 5 of these," Marinette replies saying the last bit under her breath

*Insert Alya snickering*

"Right class get in the bus, Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino can get in the limo," Miss Bustier Exclaims, "We shall see you at the airport!"

"Okay *Unlocks limo* everyone can get in the back, I am needed in the front," Marinette tells her passengers, "See you in a bit!"

Everyone gets in the back except Marinette who goes in the front.

And gets behind the driver's wheel.

And drives them to the airport with them unknowing that she is the driver.

Time skip – The Airport

"How was your ride?" Marinette asks Alya, Nino and Adrien

"Brilliant!" Alya shouts

"Awesome dudette," Nino replies with

"Alright, felt like usual," Adrien says

Just as this happens, the bus pulls up and everyone is out listening to the conversation

"Oh, and by the way, I was driving" Marinette lets out with a giggle, "So I value your opinions!"

"There is no way that Mari-Trash could drive a limo!" Chloe screeched

"Check the front, there's no-one there because I drove," Marinette calmly replied with.

Everyone checks the front to find there is no-one there

"Told ya so," Marinette laughs

Everyone boards the "Princess's" private jet and everyone had to put up with Chloe saying that she was best friends with the Princess

"Announcement, this is your captain speaking, 4 people are going to first class, Pri- Marinette, Alya and the rest of their group, thank you!"

"Let's go!" Marinette says ignoring Chloe

Time skip – First Class

"Whoa, this is amazing," Nino says shocked

"Darn, this is cool," Alya commented

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG," Adrien Fanboys, "Sorry, I have never been in first class before."

"Meh, it's nice, so I am going to my room for the rest of the flight to rest," Marinette says a tad sleepily, "your rooms should have your names on, oh by the way, just so you know Miss Bustier told me this. Good Night!"

Time skip – The plane lands in 30 minutes

"Mari wake up, the plane is landing in half an hour," Tikki says in Marinette's ear

"Okay Tikki," Marinette replies then gets ready

"WAKE UP GUYS!" Marinette Exclaims

"Okay," all the voices were deadpanning

"Heh, now all I need to do is. My MAk watch (Miraculous Akuma Watch), oh my I left it in Paris," Marinette says, "Now what am I going to do?"

"Teleport it here!" Tikki replies with

"H-how?" Marinette stutters from confusion

"You can teleport things with your 'miraculous' powers" Tikki explains, "Your powers evolve with time, for example your watch is just a figment of your powers, meaning you can transport the energy."

"Miraculous teleportation", Marinette wispers

*Red energy appears and flies up then MAk watch appears*

"Thank you Tikki," Marinette

"Announcement, This is your captain speaking we are landing soon so, please strap up"

Everyone in first class just starts to flop onto the four sofas

"Yes! I am home," Marinette exclaimed wildly, "I can't wait to see everyone again!"

*Door opens*

"Cuz?" Marinette accidentally says out loud

"Mari? Wait, PARTY! P-A-R-T-Y," Jordon exclaims

"Jord the lord!" Marinette excitedly replies

"Umm, lemme make them forget this happened" Jordon remembered

"The blond, the DJ is the only ones who need it done" Marinette whispered in his ear

"Jht bn bpvxr id lxet iwt btbdgn du iwt qadcsxt pcs iwt SY qdx"( Use my magic to wipe the memory of the blondie and the DJ boi ) Jordon said touching his ring

"Woah what happened?" The two boys said at once

"You fell asleep idiots," Alya replied

"Who is that?" Nino asked

"The princesses cousin" Marinette replied

"Your majesty" Adrien bowed

"Call me Jordon" Jordon deadpanned

"Okay Jordon" Nino said

"Excuse me I think you forgot to introduce me Black Axe," The mysterious voice said

"J-j-j-j-j-Jordon y-y-y-y-you h-h-h-have a miraculous?" Marinette stuttered, "Master, you didn't tell me you were coming!"

"Sorry Marinette, but Hawkmoth is here and needs to be defeated, he shall appear at the coronation," Master Fu says

"UGHHHHHHHHHH. I swear I shall keep you safe and distribute the miraculous if needed," Marinette says in one breath

"The war will, unfortunately, never end," Master Fu said easily despite being 180 odd years old

"Good will always triumph!" Marinette said proudly


End file.
